The ticket finders as babies
by Pierre in France
Summary: The Golden Ticket finders are babies. What will become of them? Based on the 1971 movie because the 2005 one was a waste of time. Review NOW!
1. Augustus Gloop

Augustus Gloop was sitting and eating chocolate. Suddenly, he became a baby. "Wah wah wah!" screamed Augustus.

"Oh Augustus!" cried Mrs. Gloop. "What happened?"

Augustus continued to cry. He was hungry. And he wanted chocolate.

Mrs. Gloop took her son to the vet to get dipped. Augustus continued screaming.

"I guess you must be sleepy, Augustus." Mrs. Gloop said. She began to sing "Hush Little Baby" to Augustus, who stopped screaming and fell against her shoulder.

"Goo...goo...ga...ga...ga...ga...ga." said Augustus as he fell asleep. Mrs. Gloop took him to bed.

"What a relief." said .

Mr. Gloop came home and said "Wie geht's Honie?"

"Terrible. All Augustus does is cry." replied Mrs. Gloop.

"I thought all Augustus did was eat." said.

"I'll explain later." said Mrs. Gloop.

**Sorry so short. Review or I will scream like Augustus. AAAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Veruca Salt

Someplace in England, eight year old Veruca Salt was taking an online quiz on the toilet.

"What do you mean, I'm too much of a brat?" Veruca screamed angrily at her laptop.

"Choco donuts, choco donuts." sang Veruca, as she so often did while sitting on the toilet taking online quizzes.

Suddenly, Veruca went from eight years old to eight months old. She said "Goo goo ga ga."

"VERUCA!" shouted Mr. and Mrs. Salt.

"Hungie." Veruca whined.

Mrs. Salt gave Veruca a bottle and made her scream. "Waaaaaaaaaah!" she sobbed loudly, growing louder and louder with each passing second. Mr. Salt hurriedly gave Veruca a pacifier.

"At least she can't drop any more laptops in the toilet." said Mr. Salt.

"BUT I CAN'T HAVE A BABY FOR A DAUGHTER!" cried Mrs. Salt. "Okay, maybe I can."

Veruca grabbed a handful of Mrs. Salt's hair and ate it. All in one toothless gulp.

"OW!" Mrs. Salt said, trying to find a mirror and failing.

"I need to get out of here!" shouted Mr. Salt suddenly.

"Well then I will do some shopping." said Mrs. Salt.

Veruca immediately began screaming because she had decided that she didn't like the taste of Mrs. Salt's hair gel.

Mrs. Salt immediately shoved the emergency pacifier into Veruca's mouth. She stopped.

At the Rich People mall, people stopped to say "What an adorable little girl!" and Mrs. Salt had to spend all of this time making sure Veruca didn't start crying. Which she just had to do.

Mrs. Salt tried to give Veruca a bottle, but **she** threw it at her. Next, she attempted to put Veruca to sleep, but it just didn't work. Even the emergency pacifier did nothing. Mrs. Salt finally figured out what was wrong: she was sick. Unfortunately, what Veruca really needed was a diaper change. Mrs. Salt failed to realize this until they were in the middle of the store and noticed a bad smell. She tried to investigate, but it was impossible not to know where it came from. Mrs. Salt gagged and lugged her daughter to the restroom, despite cries of "No no no no no!" which was her second favorite phrase losing only to "I want it!" There seemed to be no way out of this, but Veruca was wrong. There was a way to escape the one thing she had hated as a baby. She always could have pulled the fire alarm. Which she only remembered to do after she had suffered the worst.

"BEEEEEEEEEP" cried the fire alarm. That had been Veruca's absolute favorite thing to do. And nobody knew why.

**Chapter three should be up soon. Review or I will scream like Augustus. AAAAAAAAA!**

**If there are any characters in _children's_****books you want me to make babies out of, please send that to me as a review.**


	3. Violet Beauregarde

Violet Beauregarde suddenly became a baby. Mr. Beauregarde confiscated her gum.

"Babies shouldn't have gum." he said.

Violet opened her mouth and made a noise so loud you could hear it halfway around the world.

Augustus Gloop crawled in and soiled his diaper on the Beauregarde's carpet. Then he mashed a Wonka Bar into the floor.

"Augustus!" Mr. Beauregarde screamed.

"Augusta!" Violet repeated.

Mr. Salt walked randomly into the room and said "WillyoupleasewatchVerucaokaythankyoubye."

"What is this, a daycare?" Mr. Beauregarde said to no one at all.

Veruca Salt threw up all over Mr. Beauregarde's shoe.

"HEY!" he said "Watch it!"

It was a mess. Violet was banging pots and pans together, Veruca was crawling all over the house screaming as loud as her voice would go, and Augustus was typing gibberish into Bing Translator. It was too much. Mr. Beauregarde called Mrs. Gloop and said:

"Excuse me,where is your son?" Mr. Beauregarde asked.

"He is sleeping. No, he is gone! I will come and get him." said Mrs. Gloop.

A call was placed to Mrs. Salt, and she agreed to take Veruca away.

After Mr. Beauregarde had delivered the babies to their parents, he leaned back in his recliner, put Violet on his lap, and said "That was a close one."

And Violet agreed.


End file.
